


Her Last Breath

by Rasalahuge



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Gen, Major Spoilers, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 'A WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS'Darth Vader reports to the Emperor on the events of Malachor. Sidious remembers an old myth and contemplates a new undertaking.





	Her Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written within ten minutes of finishing the episode. As such, not polished. And I'm not joking about spoilers.

It would seem, that there were some things even the Sith did not understand.

“Vanished, you say?” Sidious mused as he stared out at the endless landscape of Imperial Centre across to the soon-to-be-defunct Senate building.

“Yes, my Master,” the quiet rasping tones of his apprentice said from the spot where he knelt. “Moments before the final blow. It was…” Vader paused.

“Speak,” Sidious turned back to him gazing on the ruined helmet and the scarred face and eye that it revealed. Ahsoka Tano had come closer than any other to damaging his apprentice. Then again, it was not so much of a surprise, the brat had always been a weak point for Vader.

“It was as if, my Master, she was pulled away,” Vader answered, “Though there was no one there, Jarrus and the boy fled like cowards,”

“Interesting,” Sidious mused. Vader could be lying, of course. He may well have let his former Padawan escape. However, Sidious had long since taught Vader the futility of a lie. This… magically disappearing Jedi was too fanciful a tale for Vader to have invented. “And there was nothing left afterwards?”

“The floor collapsed as the temple exploded. By the time I made my way back to that location there was no indication that she had been there at all,” Vader answered promptly.

Curious.

There were tales, of course. There were myths about virtually everything, if one knew where to look. This one however…

“A rescue,” Sidious turned away to stare out at Coruscant further. “Her very last breath and yet something pulled her away, to safety. I have heard this tale before,”

“What tale, my Master?” Vader asked without any real curiosity.

“A world between worlds, a place that connects all times and places,” Sidious answered, “And three gods, manifestations of the Force,”

“The Father, the Son and the Daughter,” Vader knew that one at least. But then Sidious had heard the tale of Mortis before from his apprentice’s lips. An interesting tale. And potentially useful.

“Ahsoka Tano was saved by their power once before,” Sidious said, “It would seem that the Force is not yet through with your former apprentice. She may yet be the key to our ultimate victory. Imagine if you will, Lord Vader, being able to save anyone, anywhere, moments before their last breath,” Sidous, of course, knew exactly where his apprentice’s thoughts would immediately jump. It would be an added incentive to make sure his apprentice did as Sidious needed him to do.

“Padme,” Vader’s breath became laboured.

“Send for Minister Hydan, Lord Vader,” Sidious instructed, “He has long devoted his study to the three Mortis Gods, it is time he was given the means to find answers,”

“As my Master wishes,” Vader said and then he was gone, striding through the Imperial Palace with newfound purpose. Sidious turned just enough to watch him go, before raising his eyes to the ceiling above his throne. The Imperial Palace, once the very heart of the Jedi Order. High above the images of the three Mortis Gods still glinted in what little light pierced the gloom.

“Stolen away, rescued, at her last breath,” Sidious considered.

“What does the Force want of you, Ahsoka Tano?” he wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought after finishing the episode: Ahsoka Lives!!!!
> 
> My second thought: Hey, what did that look like to Vader? Oh, oh wait. Obviously. Self-contained time-loop. Duh.


End file.
